Talk:Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)
Archives: * Pre-Release Archive (June 8, 2009-April 18, 2011) character dying? I'm sure you guys saw the story mode and most of the good characters died only these lived( Raiden, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade. ) and from the bad guys who lived ( Quan Chi.) Im not sure if there are any more characters lived. I'm just wandering will all those dead character come back into the next game?? Scorp zero 22:16, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :They came back in the Netherrealm under Quan Chi's control, so I assume they will return in the next game under his control and part of the story will be to free them. At least I hope so, I'm not happy with the amount of deaths that occurred, Kung Lao, Kabal, Jade, and Kitana are all favorites of mine. Especially Kitana. --Azeruth 15:58, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Where is the original Cyrax in Desert? I've looked hard many times, but I still can't find him. Anyone have a pic? --Byakuya600 14:16, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I heard he was supposed to be on the far left of the stage, I've yet to see (or really look) him but I will look more closely...I've also noticed...I seem to stay on the right side of the stage in every battle xD --Azeruth 15:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Please show me an image.( :I jumped all the way left in Jade's Desert and sure enough he's there. Coincidentally, I'm Cyrax. --Azeruth 22:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) How in the hell do you beat Shao Kahn? I've tried everything from using the fireballs, to using the dragon kick, and trying to let the time go out. But nothing works, its REALLY pissing me off now. Im on a PS3 btw. --Byakuya600 15:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I spammed low fireball with Liu Kang. I'm serious. Jumped over hammers, ducked spears, and just spammed low fireballs. He's ridiculous, all of the bosses are overpowered, they take little damage and deal way too much. They spam everything and just make it no fun. It's a lot of luck. --Azeruth 15:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Every time I try that he charges me, literally making it completely impossible to even attempt to throw fireballs. And since the D-Pad on the controller is stiff, that makes it even more impossible to do. --Byakuya600 16:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Back away from him so you're about a fullscreen away and just spam it. It's a lot of luck, wait for him to taunt you and hit him, etc. It's frustrating, I agree. --Azeruth 16:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, still not working. I even lowered the difficulty to Beginner aftewards, and the same thing happens. Now I can't even hit him without him spamming something, such as throwing hammers. In fact, I think it got even worse. --Byakuya600 16:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I've beaten Kahn a few times now, and I think I've managed to find openings in his attacks. Obviously, I'm sure you know he doesn't flinch most of the time if you hit him, but he is vulnerable after certain attacks. First of all, find a combo with your character that you like, preferably one that knocks your opponent back. This'll be the one you'll use over and over again against Kahn. The next step is to wait after specific attacks to attack him. NEVER try to attack him after he does his forward shoulder charge or overhead hammer smash; he won't be vulnerable after those attacks. However, after he does his upward shoulder charge, front kick, hammer uppercut, hammer sweep, taunt, arrow throw, or one-two punch, don't hesistate, and dish out your combo. Don't try to get greedy though, or he will recover and mess you up. Just back off, block, and dodge until he's open again. A quick projectile attack here and there wouldn't hurt either. In the end, just practice, practice, practice until you find a strategy you're comfortable with. Razr459 16:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Shao Kahn is cheap and hard to defeat again? Sweet. SmokeSound off! 18:58, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ^ just stay about mid to long range. He will constantly keep taunting all the time at that range. <--- what i do. 19:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Delita You know it ;P Brotherhood619 19:01, April 21, 2011 (UTC) How can I do Brutalities, i mean, is it within a krypt coffin, or it will be a DLC. Naruto.Scorpion 18:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Naruto.Scorpion Well I've only played in my friends house and yes once again Shao Kahn is extremely cheap and hard to defeat. Some tips on how to defeat him would be: *Keep your distance (two jumps away from him) *Jump over/duck under the spears he keeps throwing *Jump over the shoulder charge ( he tends to do two in a row so go as close to him as possible before jumping) *Take advantage of his taunts to jump towards him and hit him (MK9 is very similar to MKII so a good way to beat him his using aerial kicks and punches) and then get away as fast as possible *'Use the timer', if you keep your distance and manage to avoid most his attacks Shao Kahn will keep taunting you (kind of lame actually) *Beware that if Shao Kahn hits you with his X-Ray move you're as good as dead *If you have your X-Ray meter full and you see an opening get him as fast as you can. *Firebals take some time for the character to return to his stance, enough time to get Kahn near you pounding on your head. I think this is all of them, I hope this helps. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 19:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|rightThis is a video I found on youtube maybe it can help you all. Best regards —Kuro Selas'''[[User_talk:Kuro Selas|talk]] 19:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC)